


Summer's on it's Deathbed

by Ehwell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie Centric, Annie and Eren work at a diner and get into trouble together, Basically, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Multi, diner au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehwell/pseuds/Ehwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie works at Rose's, Sina's resident crappy diner. Someone crashes their way into her already complicated life and makes it a good deal more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's on it's Deathbed

A loud crash makes every head in the diner swivel like they’re controlled by machinery. The new guy, Eren was standing the remains of what looks like about 6 plates and somebody’s dinner. Annie groaned internally and paused, 

“Give me a second, folks.”

She gave the people sitting in the booth a forced smile that likely looked more like a grimace and goes to help Eren. He rubs the back of his neck like he always does when he’s nervous and it might be cute if he hadn’t broken his 15th plate of the week. 

He smiled sheepishly down at her, blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. She wondered if this is how he looks when he’s sunburned. Annie let out a little huff and pointed towards the kitchen, 

“Go get the mop and dustpan.”

“I’m super, super sorry! I really thought I could carry all of them.”, he says a little sheepishly

“I’d believe that if you hadn’t done the exact same thing already, twice this week. If you’re trying to impress someone, just ask for their number, don’t repeatedly fuck up your job.”

This manages to make his face turn an even darker shade of maroon, the blush now reaching the tips of his ears

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” she says, still a little exasperated

“Now which table’s order was this?”

He looked around, which makes his hair whip wildly around his face like a dog trying to dry itself. That’s what Eren reminded her of. A puppy. 

“Uh, 7, over there.”

He nods at a group that’s one of Annie’s regulars. A group of old ladies who always came to   
Roses’s after bridge tournaments each Saturday. She let out an audible sigh of relief

“Those ladies are pretty sweet.You lucked out.”

Last week he had tripped over his own feet and landed face first in the pie another one of their   
regulars had ordered. His name was Levi and he stood all of 5’3 but he gave off “don’t fuck with me” vibes. 

He was a part of some fairly shady dealings and that fact was written plainly all over him, from his leather jacket hiding a 44mm on his hip to 22 on his right ankle. He’d caught Annie staring at it when she was still new at the diner and it was one of the few times his face shifted from a cold, impassive stare to something like a sneer but much more unfriendly. 

Eren received one such similar look as he wiped whipped cream off his face. Apparently, he also remembered this because his face twisted into a grimace and he visibly. 

He nodded and scurried off to clean up the mess. As much of a pain as he could be, Annie really did like having Eren at work. He was funny and was way better at dealing with troublesome customers than she was. 

Also, the other employees at Rose’s were all in their late thirties or much older than Annie. They were all perfectly respectful to her, that wasn’t the issue, but there’s a strange divide that comes with age gaps. 

Eren was something close to a friend, honestly. And that was always nice, she supposed. After she apologised to the women whose food Eren had spilled, she shot a glance at the clock. 

It was already five past eight and her shift was done. Annie fought the urge to whoop with glee and pulled her apron off over her head. The kitchen was still teeming with activity even though this was the post dinner lull. 

Their supervisor, a bald man named Shadis was chewing out Eren who was visibly slumped in defeat. Feeling a moment of pity, went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder,

“Sorry about running into you when you were carrying so much food. I was distracted.”

Shadis looked down at her, looking slightly surprised and more than a little incredulous

“That was your fault?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m a klutz.”

Shadis shook his head a little but let the issue slide. He looked back at Eren who looked thoroughly surprised

“Fine. Just be more careful. Now get out of here, both of you. Your shift is over and your youth is fleeting. Go get into trouble or something. Shoo.”

The two of them hurried out of the kitchen before Shadis changed his mind. When they were out of earshot, Eren turned to her and said

“Thanks for that. I thought he was gonna can my ass.”

“Don’t mention it.”  
Annie pulled her hoodie back on over her work uniform and glared at the rain coming down in dredges out the window.

“You don’t have a car, do you?” He asked

“No.”

“I can give you a ride. It’s the least I can do.”

“It’s fine. You don’t need to.”

“You walk, it can’t be far. Plus then it’d give me an excuse to hang out with you.”

“Alright, fine.”, she conceded 

Eren held the door open for her and she stifled a laugh as his hair was quickly plastered down on his face by the downpour. He really did look like a wet dog.

“That’s my car over there.” 

A small greenish sedan somehow really suited him. 

“I call it, ‘the rogue titan’.”

This time she couldn’t stifle her laughter and Eren grinned at her. 

“I know, it’s a perfect name, huh? Really suits her.”

“Sure, Eren.”

“Hey, Annie? Do you wanna hang out, maybe? It’s okay if you don’t, it's just since moving here I don’t exactly have any friends and before school starts it’d be nice to know at least someone. Not that I need pity or something, I just-”

Annie cut him off, “Let’s go to Ymir’s.”

“What?”

“Ymir. She’s having a party tonight. Come with me.”

“Are you serious?”

“No, I’m fucking with you.”

“Oh.”, his face fell and he looked like she’d just kicked him

“C’mon Yeager, take a joke. Of course I’m serious.”

“I can never really tell with you.”

“I get that alot.”

-

Eren looked considerably more uncomfortable than usual as they walked up to Ymir’s door. Annie raised her hand to knock but paused when she looked over at Eren.

“What’s a matter with you?” she asked considerably more gruffly than intended

“Nothing! I just, new people, new places, ya know?”

“Oh, yeah.”

He balled up his fists then stuffed them into his pockets and squared his shoulders. Almost immediately after Annie knocked, Ymir threw the door open with the usual force.

“Annie! C’mere you tiny fuck!”

Ymir wrapped her in a bear hug that lifted her feet into the air.

“Put. Me. Down.”, Annie managed to half-whisper despite the suffocating embrace

“And who’s skinny over here?”, Ymir unceremoniously dumped Annie back on the ground 

“That’s Eren. He’s new and not awful.”

“Not awful, huh? Well, shit. That’s high praise. Any friend of Annie is a friend of mine. Get your   
asses in here!”

The party was already in full swing and people cluttered every surface of Ymir’s tiny living room. Music echoed out of a boombox on the counter in the kitchen and the TV sounded like it was on full blast. Eren’s eyes widened and Annie grabbed his hand and tugged him inside. 

She began pointing at different people.

“The guy with the stupid looking buzz cut kicking ass in Mario Cart is Connie. The girl sitting under the tv throwing cheetos into his mouth is Sasha. The kid who looks like a horse whose ass Connie is kicking is Jean. The smiley kid who he’s leaning on is Marco. The tiny one playing darts with Ymir is Tori. Mina is the one with the ponytails who can’t hit the dart board. The beefcake on the arm chair is Reiner. The sweaty giraffe next to him is Bertl. Armin’s over there in the kitchen playing bartender.”

“There’s no way I’m gonna remember all that.”

“What a shame.”

Armin looked up from whatever concoction he was working on to smile and wave at the two of them. 

He called over the noise, “Hey Annie! Come try this!”

She took the cup and threw it back in one gulp.

“Not bad. Eren, you should try this.”

One drink turned into two, then three. Annie felt herself finally starting to loosen up. Eren’s smile slowly became more easy and confident.

“Tequila. I want tequila. Armin, hit us up.”

Just then Ymir announced, “Strip poker! C’mon all you motherfuckers! Time to pony the fuck up!” 

They all arranged themselves into a circle on the floor of the apartment and Ymir began to deal. 

-

Most of the group was either pantless or shirtless or both by this point except for Annie and Eren, who it turned out was surprisingly talented at poker. It also turned out alcohol made Eren considerably more bold. He was waving his arms around wildly complaining about Jean cheating.

“You dealt from the bottom of the deck! What the fuck man?”

“I did not, you’re just mad cause your hand is bad!”

“I’m not! My hands probably better than yours, horseface!”

“I do not look like a horse!”

“Do too!”

“Shut the fuck up! My hand is so better than yours! All in!”

“Please you’re just bluffing!”

Apparently the rest of the group didn’t think so as slowly everyone else in the circle folded. Jean laid down his cards and Eren blanched. 

“Damn straight! Strip buddy!”

“Not likely! You cheated.”

Connie began to chant “Fight! Fight!” and Sasha joined in.

“He’s right, you did deal from the bottom.”

“Did not! And even if I did, Eren still bet. He has to strip.”, Jean retorted

“I won’t!” Eren yelled back

“Eren, it’s just your shirt. It doesn’t even matter.” Marco interjected, trying to diffuse the situation

“No way!”

“Fuck you! You’re just a sore loser! Just take your damn shirt off!”, Jean jeered

“I’m not gonna!”

“Just take it off! Jesus christ, you’re being a fuckin baby!”

“Oh yeah? I oughta punch your stupid hose face in!”, Eren began to push the sleeves of his   
shirt up and clamber unsteadily to his feet

“Bring it on!”

Luckily, Annie was faster than either of the drunk boys and she intercepted Eren’s fist as he took his first swing at Jean

“Alright, both of you. Let’s go. Marco.”, she shot a look at him and he sprung into action, quickly steering Jean away 

Annie lead Eren out onto the balcony where she sat him down on one of the faded lawn chairs   
Ymir had stolen from the public pool.

“You certainly made an impression.” 

“He’s an ass.” Eren mumbled

“I know. But you’re drunk and so am I so we’re gonna sleep it off. Lay down.”

She pushed the other chair so it was down flat and pushed it next to Eren’s. They’d been lying there, side by side for a couple seconds when Eren broke her out of her thoughts, 

His voice was slightly slurred when he said, 

“Thanks for bringing me with you tonight. Even though I was kind of an ass. You’re so nice.   
You smell nice. You know that?”, 

“Sure, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are most appreciated. 
> 
> My tumblr is @conniespringers


End file.
